


You Didn't Try Hard Enough

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, F/M, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna wakes up to find Nano gone after a fight the night before. Growing more and more worried he goes to look for her and realises YogLabs is involved in some way. But just because he’s friends with them doesn’t necessarily mean they are friendly back…</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Try Hard Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Yogsfan Fiction contest, entering in the angst category. Bit of a last minute submission but it took a while before it was edited.

  
”Hey Lalna, I’m gonna go mining. Where did you put that, the uh-”

”Hammer,” Lalna interrupted Nano calmly, tossing the tool at the floor in Nano’s general direction.

“Thank you,” Nano replied, grateful that the scientist was more organised than she was. She left their base and headed across the bridge to the mountain on the other side. There she took out the hammer and found a good spot to start mining.  
She began digging, collecting all the ores she could find on the way. Slowly she worked her way downwards under the mountain, deeper and deeper. The darkness soon surrounded her and she could barely see where she was going. Cursing her inexperience, Nano looked through her inventory but couldn’t find enough materials for torches. A hiss behind her made her jump in surprise. Scared, she grabbed her sword and turned around, but too late, the creeper swelled up, blowing a hole in the tunnel floor. She began running up through the mine in hopes that she would soon reach the end of the tunnel. But as she could see the faint light from the setting sun shining through the entrance, four undead surrounded her and she was backed up against the wall.

“Lalna!” She screamed desperately, her voice echoed through the tunnel. But no one came to her rescue and although she managed to kill one of the zombies, a skeleton replaced it instead. Panicking and quickly taking a beating, the apprentice called out after her scientist again. She killed three of the monsters but when she swung at the remaining opponent her sword broke against its armour. The black-haired girl covered her face with her arms, terrified and helpless awaiting the final blow. But instead there was a gurgling sound from the zombie and a light filled the cave.

“Nano!” Lalna rushed up to her holding a torch in one hand and his weapon in the other.

“This is your fault!” Nano replied stepping away from the wall and brushing herself off.

“How is this my fault?” The scientist placed the torch on the wall and tucked his weapon back into his belt.

“You should’ve saved me earlier! I was almost dead thanks to you!” she shouted, still anxious and scared from the attack.

”You were miles away, I couldn’t even have got to you in time to help you.” Lalna looked down at Nano apologetically.

“You didn’t try hard enough!” she screamed - louder than before - crossing her bruised arms over her chest. Her heart was racing and she tried her best not to cry from the shock.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Well you better be! What would have happened if that zombie had gotten the chance to hit me? What if my sword had broken earlier? I would have died horribly being eaten by a zombie! I can’t believe I almost died like that! You said you would protect me! I was so scared-“  
Nano’s rant was abruptly interrupted by soft lips on hers and warm hands on her cheeks. Lalna pulled her closer and she loosened up, following the blonde scientist’s lead. He started out carefully testing the ice, when she didn’t protest he kissed her deeper with more force, parting his lips slightly, nibbling on Nano’s bottom lip. Wow he’s a good kisser slipped into her thoughts for a couple of seconds before Lalna straightened his back and took a step away from his apprentice.

“You need to stop worrying so much,” the scientist said with a laugh. Nano didn’t reply, she took down the torch and started walking back to their base. Lalna followed close behind her.

“I didn’t make you angry right?” She didn’t answer him. It was so stupid, it was basically rule number one, don’t make out with your teacher. Well look where she was now, first with Sjin, and now Lalna. An idiot, that’s what she was, a naive beginner in both love and science. As soon as they arrived at the base Nano went to their bedroom and laid down on the bed, turning her face against the wall, falling asleep seconds later.

***

“Morning, Nano,” Lalna turned to Nano’s empty bed. “Nano?” He raised his voice, maybe she had already woken up.He put his lab coat and boots on, walking out from their house. Nano was nowhere to be seen. Trying not to get too worried Lalna searched their base, she wasn’t in the sex dungeon, she wasn’t by the farm, not in the quarry and not by the sheep. He rubbed his chin, feeling slightly more nervous. At least she would have left a note, wouldn’t she? Maybe she just went out fishing or maybe she went to the wreck, she would be back sooner or later. Yes, she would come back home and laugh and mock him for worrying, no problem. But Lalna couldn’t help pacing restlessly when he continued working on the rocket parts. Hour upon hour passed by and the knot in his stomach grew, this wasn’t like Nano, she wouldn’t leave him. Was it something he did? She didn’t say anything after the kiss, but she didn’t seem like she resented it, it couldn’t be because of that could it? Maybe he could ask around to hear if anyone had seen her. He packed together his things and left the base headed towards Sjin. When he crossed the bridge he saw a small white flower accessory on the ground next to a muddy boot print. Picking the flower up, he realised it belonged to Nano. He changed his direction to follow where the print was headed, now seriously concerned about his apprentice’s safety. After a while the tracks disappeared completely and Lalna became uncertain of where to go. He pulled out his map, figuring out where he was, surprised when he realised the route he was taking.

“Strange,” he muttered to himself. If the people he followed had taken a straight path they would be going in the direction of YogLabs. Lalna was all too well familiar with the institution, having worked on several experiments himself. But why would Nano go there? Or why would they take her there? He decided it was worth a chance, even if she wasn’t there they might still have some clue about her location. After a couple of more hours travelling, the sun almost setting, he reached the path to the massive entrance of YogLabs. Clasping the hair accessory in his hand, he tried not to think of the worst possible scenario.

 

***

Darkness. Pain. Voices. It was all a blur. Nano’s head and arms hurt, why she wasn’t completely sure of. Sudden light. She opened her eyes, squinting. She couldn’t properly see the person approaching her, her eyes hadn’t adjusted properly yet. The figure walked over to some sort of table and picked up a small item. As they came closer she could see it was a syringe. She tried to move away and she realised she was hung up in her arms, unable to escape. Instead she tried screaming in protest.  
Her cries of “No, no,” were barely whispers that slipped past her lips. What had they done to her? The figure, a testificate in a lab coat, raised their arm and pressed the syringe into her neck. A lash of pain surged through her, making her body cringe and tears well in her eyes. She couldn’t scream, only a wheezing breath came out. The testificate stepped away, murmuring something in their language. A crackling voice through speakers replied in the same language. That voice, she knew that voice. Frenetically digging through her memories she realised, it was Xephos. She tried screaming again, still in vain, why did he not rescue her? He said something to the testificate who picked up another syringe from the table. This time Nano tried even harder to get free, almost dislocating her shoulders.

“You know this will go much more easily if you just cooperate Nano,” Xephos’ soft voice echoed through the chamber. She hung her head down exhausted, they must have drugged her in some way to get her here. What good was struggling when she wouldn’t have any energy to run? The testificate put the syringe in her neck once again. This time the pain was even sharper, but she felt something else as well. The voices, whispering to her, calling her to join them, such pretty voices. Nano forgot about her surroundings, she needed to find the voices. So pretty.

***

“I don’t care that I have to book an appointment,” Lalna said, annoyed with the testificate in the reception. “Just tell me where Xephos is, he knows me, just mention my name and I’m sure he’ll talk to me.” The testificate, intimidated by Lalna’s attitude, pressed a couple of buttons and with a nasal voice spoke into his microphone:

“Dr. Xephos, a Dr. LividCoffee says he needs to speak to you.” Lalna sighed, hoping this would go quick.

“Why are you contacting me Menvolio? I told you I was working on the test subject and should not be disturbed,” Xephos demanded rudely over the speaker. Sudden loud crash noises could be heard in the background. “What is happening? I told you to subdue her! Osdemona what are the readings?” Xephos shouted away from the phone before abruptly ending the call. Lalna gritted his teeth, he had a pretty clear idea of who the test subject was.

“Where’s Nano?” he asked Menvolio coldly. When they didn’t answer he pulled out his sword and gripped the testificate’s jacket. “Tell me where she is and you’ll live,” he growled through his teeth.  
The scared receptionist pointed at an area on the conveniently placed map on the wall behind him. Lalna let go of him and hurried towards the test chambers. He reached a locked door and grabbed the testificate closest to him, swiping their key card so the door opened.

“Please sir, you’re not permitted to go there-” Lalna stabbed them in the abdomen, their words trailing off into a staggered exhale as they collapsed. He walked through the door into the corridor with heavy metal doors lining it. When the lab workers saw the blood on his sword they began screaming and somewhere someone sounded an alarm. Lalna ignored it and made his way down the corridor, killing every testificate that tried to stop him with a quick swing of his sword. Now two big, bulky specially trained zombies came through doors on either side of him. He smiled at the challenge, slashing at the zombies who were too slow to deal any substantial damage. More testificates swarmed him but he cut them all down, nothing could stop him getting to Nano. A door at the end of the corridor sprung open, Xephos dashing out with his own weapon raised.

“Lalna! What have you done?” He called out to the scientist who was covered in blood.

“Xephos, my friend, they just stood in my way, I had to stop them. Please tell me, where is she?” Lalna was still smiling and took a couple of steps forwards.

“She, well she, I don’t know what happened. I’m sorry Lalna, we couldn’t foresee this.” Lalna’s eyes darkened, but before he could reach Xephos the spaceman hurried through another locked door, fleeing the scene. Lalna ran though the door Xephos had come from. A handful of testificates tried to stop him but he giggled as he slew them, their efforts to stop him were worthless. Then he saw her, but he knew immediately it was no longer her, his smile dropped instantly.

***

The voices were stronger now, she would find them. They tried to stop her, and the voices told her to draw blood, so she did. She destroyed them, she destroyed her chains. The more she destroyed the stronger the voices grew. In the remnants of her destruction it was so pretty, purple, beautiful. She felt strong as she made her way towards the exit of her cage.

“Nano!” A name, familiar but she couldn’t remember who it belonged to. The voice was also familiar, it felt kind and friendly even though it was loud. But it was not pretty like the other voices. She turned towards the source of the sound. The face of the voice stirred up feelings inside her, she didn’t want to see it. She raised her arms aiming to destroy him but something hit her and she fell to the floor, drowsy and unable to move.

“Thank god for that stunning ray, or else who knows what she would have done to you Lalna, or how many more of my workers you would have killed. Dethello, secure the test subject, and you, Henry, take Dr. LividCoffee here to the faulty clone chamber.”  
The man speaking made her angry but she couldn’t do anything to him. Instead she was dragged away, back into another similar chamber as before. 

***

His head hurt, they had drugged him of course. Lalna stood up in the room, he looked up and realised it was a cage with glass walls and ceiling. He could see two people looking down on him through the ceiling from a level higher up. He recognised them as Xephos and Honeydew and he began frantically banging the glass to catch their attention.

“See I told you he was aggressive,” Xephos said to Honeydew, and Lalna could hear it clearly through some hidden speakers inside his cell.

“He went crazy on a murder spree. He’s killed even more testificates than you have.” Lalna felt the rage building up, that was a lie, that’s not what happened he wanted to scream.

“But what about his clones?” Honeydew asked Xephos, and Lalna cursed quietly, of course, that’s how they would get away with it.

“Oh no, they won’t remember anything, he’ll forget all about this and he will be his calm self again.” Lalna began to panic, that meant he would forget about Nano. They would erase her, and if they could do it with him, why not everyone else? The only version of himself that still loved her would be locked in this cell for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to [Myra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myranium/) for proof reading.


End file.
